Romulan Republic uniform
thumb|Uniforms of the Romulan Republic. The Romulan Republic uniform was a type of clothing, a series of uniforms worn by personnel of the Romulan Republican Force from the early 25th century onwards. The design was a deliberate departure from the Tal Shiar uniform in use at the time but also harkened back to previous Romulan uniforms. ( ) History The uniform was adopted circa 2409, when D'Tan reformed the Unification movement into the Romulan Republic, seeking freedom from Empress Sela's rule and Tal Shiar tyranny. D'tan and his followers established the Romulan Flotilla, with the serving as flagship, in the Azure sector of the Tau Dewa sector block. In the Ground Logistics section aboard the Deihu, Lieutenant Deletham served as tailor and helped RRF recruits equip themselves and their crew with a uniform. The wearing of the uniform was optional, and different styles were available. Color palettes were customizable. Civilian attire of Romulan survivors was visibly patched-up but standardised enough among Romulan worlds to fulfill the purpose. Initially, the uniforms was worn mainly by Romulans, Remans, and aliens from Romulan colonies. ( ) Following the colonization of Mol'Rihan, or New Romulus, personnel outside the New Romulus city wore civilian attire rather than standard RRF uniforms, like Lieutenants Tanenga and Ethara. ( | | }}) thumb|"Choose your Ally" banner. Following the Khitomer Conference of 2409, RRF officers were asked to ally with either Federation Starfleet or the Klingon Defense Force, to gain access to their nations' resources. Although the aligned RRF personnel could not wear these factions' standard uniforms, this unlocked allegiance-specific uniforms. ( }}) To infiltrate the Tal Shiar, their uniform was made available by Subcommander Nadel to RRF personnel working undercover. The uniform could be retained afterwards. ( ) At New Romulus Command, the new seat of government and military, personnel wore RRF uniforms. Allied personnel serving with RRF crew could not wear RRF uniforms. ( ) Following the recovery of the New Romulus gateway, an underground Iconian gateway, some RRF personnel wore duty jackets with department-specific coloring. Admiral Kererek's jacket turned green, and scientist A'dranna t’Kerhav's was teal. ( |Sphere of Influence}}) Subcommander Kail of Romulan Temporal Defense wore a green jacket with a green undershirt. ( |Butterfly Effect}}) Ranks Republican uniforms did not carry rank insignia by themselves. However, shoulder-pads could be added to display rank. Their design was compatible with the Tal Shiar uniform of the time. ( ) Types Flotilla - Republic Romulan 01 thumb|Type 1 uniform. Type 1, or "Flotilla - Republic Romulan 01", was the most common uniform. It featured a light brown jacket over a dark undershirt, with black breeches. Various technical equipment supplemented the uniform. The jacket was unusual among Alpha Quadrant Alliance fleets for having a low-cut front, revealing much of the undershirt. While the standard undershirt was high-collared and featured a zipper on the front, some Reman personnel defaulted to Reman-specific undershirts. ( ) While checkers-pattern of the uniform was reminiscent of the Imperial Fleet uniform prevalent in the 2150s and 2370s decades, the jacket's color was of a lighter shade of brown. Flotilla - Republic Romulan 02 thumb|Type 2 uniform. The chief differences between the first and second type of uniforms were the cut of the jacket's front, and the undershirt. The undershirt was collarless, and the jacket's cut was higher, with both front flaps overlapping more. Officers could switch between different types of undershirts. ( ) During the activation of the New Romulus gateway, Scientist A'dranna wore a Type 2 uniform, teal-colored. ( |Sphere of Influence}}) Romulan: Federation Allegiance thumb|Federation allegiance uniform. Following swearing allegiance to Captain Harvson in Subcommander Nadel's officer aboard the RRW Deihu, RRF personnel were free to adopt two Starfleet uniform-inspired attires. The default color-combination was black with a purple department section, a reference to sciences-blue. These uniforms were unavailable to regular Starfleet personnel and could not be fitted with combadges worn on the breast. ( ) Romulan: Klingon Empire Allegiance thumb|KDF allegiance uniform. Following swearing allegiance to Brigadier General G'dan in Subcommander Nadel's officer aboard the RRW Deihu, RRF personnel were free to adopt two Klingon Defense Force uniform-inspired attires. The default colors were shades of black, and the material at a leather-like quality to it. These uniforms were unavailable to regular KDF personnel. ( ) Republic Dress thumb|Veteran uniform. The veteran or Republic Dress uniform was a reward to officers serving with the RRF for 200 days. Its default color scheme was a dark green with golden highlights. The shoulders were not as rounded as on other RRF uniforms. ( ) Veteran uniform thumb|500-day veteran jacket. thumb|Silver veteran jacket. thumb|Gold veteran jacket. Another dedicated veteran uniform, or Romulan Admiral uniform, was inspired by Type 1 but stood apart by replacing the jacket with a long coat. The veteran level was signified by the color of the shoulder pads: black and silver for 500 days of service, and gold for 900. Medals worn on the left breast were customizable. ( ) Tiaru Jarok of the new Republic flagship wore this uniform on occasion. ( }}) Mirror universe thumb|Mirror uniform. In 2410, the mirror universe lock box, a lock box offered by the Lobi Crystal Consortium, contained a sleeveless version of the Type 1 RRF uniform, originating from the of the mirror universe. RRF personnel could acquire this uniform at Drozana Station or from the exchange. ( ) Appendices Connections External links * *mirror KDF and RRF uniforms posted on Twitter. References category:clothing category:uniforms category:romulan uniforms